1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural composition comprising an effective amount of sulphur; an effective amount of a chloronicotinyl compound; an effective amount of a pyrethroid compound and at least one agrochemically acceptable excipient. The invention further relates to a process of preparing the agricultural composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compositions comprising chloronicotinyl compounds and pyrethroid compounds have been known in the art. However, the use of chloronicotinyl and pyrethroid compounds has more than doubled in the last few years, due to development of resistance against these pesticides.
Also, the biological properties of these mixtures of known compounds are not entirely satisfactory in the areas of pest control, phytotoxicity, and environment and user exposure.
As regards pesticide activity, in particular for the protection of crops, one of the problems at the heart of the research studies carried out in this technical field is the improvement of performances, in particular in terms of biological activity and in particular in terms of maintaining such an activity over time.
Also, another problem encountered concerns the need to have available pest control agents which are effective against a broad spectrum of pests, e.g. both animal pests and harmful fungi.
Further demands on pesticidal compositions are to reduced phytotoxicity, reduced dosage, substantial broadening of spectrum and increased safety, to name a few.